


Shadow's Solution

by midnightmuser



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Shower Sex, Surprise Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9879668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmuser/pseuds/midnightmuser
Summary: The aftermath of one of their battles with Eggman leaves Tails and Knuckles hospitalized, and Sonic isn't coping well with the situation. Luckily he has a boyfriend like Shadow, who knows exactly how to help.A short commission for SonicFoxhound to accompany the picture they commissioned from SkyePrower . Favorite the image here: https://inkbunny.net/submissionview.php?id=1180656





	

Shadow was a man who would go to the ends of the earth for anything. If a friend was sick, he’d make sure to get the medicine and whatever else needed. Every mission he did for GUN was done to the point, as quickly and efficiently as possible. It was tough to earn, but Shadow was nothing if not loyal to those who earned it.  
  
Naturally, this desire to fix things, to help those in need, extended to a certain blue-furred hedgehog who was a lot more depressed than he liked to see. Sonic was never without a smirk or smile, and he even still gave one now and again, but it wasn’t the same. The hedgehog gazing at the television seemed morose, guilty.  
  
In hindsight, he should have expected it.  
  
It had been nearly a month since Eggman’s last attack, and it was easily one of his most brutal ones yet. He attacked Westopolis with a new giant robot, which was equipped with long blades at the end of each arm. The Egg Samurai, if he remembered right.  
  
At first, it seemed like such an easy battle. Sonic ran about, waiting for one of the swords to get stuck in the ground so he could run up the arm and bash at the control panel. Eggman always tended to have that one fatal flaw, keeping himself exposed so he could see the hedgehog himself rather than hiding away and viewing through a panel. Knuckles, Tails, and himself were providing backup, though the thick armor was reflecting most of their efforts. He did, though, note he could sometimes weaken the legs of the thing and then Knuckles could knock it forward to make it trip.  
  
But then, the mad scientist did something that stunned all of them. Rather than swiping at Sonic, the massive blade sliced through concrete and glass, toppling half of one of the many skyscrapers. Horrified, the foursome had rushed in, warping and running panicked citizens out of the doomed building. Sonic had escaped with only a sprained wrist, but the other three weren’t so lucky. Shadow had gotten quite gashed on his legs and arms, with a mild concussion to boot. Thankfully, he was a very quick healer, and was up and running with no scars in just a day.  
  
Tails and Knuckles… he sighed. The two were still in Station Square hospital, hooked up to IVs and patched up head to toe. Tails had several broken bones in his legs and tails, to the point of needing periodic x-rays to ensure they were being set right. In a case of adding insult to injury, Knuckles was in a medically induced coma after needing surgery to fix internal bleeding.  
  
Not because of the injuries themselves, but the damnable fool kept trying to leave and tearing his stiches open so he could get the Master Emerald and heal Tails. Noble, but stupid… Much like his now sulking lover. He’d tried so many things to get Sonic to snap out of it… But in the end, Sonic probably wouldn’t be feeling like himself until his friends were out of the hospital and enjoying life again.  
  
“Are you just going to sulk all day again?” he huffed, crossing his arms. As if agreeing to this courtship thing was going to make him a huge softie.  
  
Sonic’s ear twitched as he sat up a bit, looking up at the black hedgehog. “…Sorry. Today’s just… kind of the off day…”  
  
“As in, every other day?” Shadow remarked, though as he said this, he sat down as well, letting the blue one bury his face in his chest fur. It was a sensitive spot, one that Sonic liked to take advantage of, but at the same time, it always seemed to comfort him on days when he was feeling particularly down. So needless to say, Sonic had been cuddling him a lot. But he missed the times when Sonic would nuzzle it with a mischievous laugh.  
  
“…I just wish I coulda been faster…” he sighed into the soft fluff. Shadow nodded. Sonic said that a lot, as if in a mental rut. It was pointless to try and argue it, as Sonic wasn’t being himself. Instead, he settled for draping his arms over Sonic’s lower back, petting up and down on his fur, roughing it and smoothing it repeatedly while his nails worked on the skin underneath. A weak but contented purr came from his lips, blue practically sinking against black.  
  
“They’ll be out in no time, Sonic…” Shadow murmured, resting his chin on Sonic’s head. Sonic gave a nod, at least somewhat comforted by that fact. It was raining outside, a calm drizzle that usually Sonic loved watching through the bay window they’d installed in the kitchen.  
  
“…Thanks, Shads…” He said after a while. “Ugh… I just feel like…”  
  
“Shit?”  
  
“…Remind me again why I decided to date you…?” the blue one huffed, closing his eyes as he tried to relax. Shadow easily helped with that, moving up to his lax quills and brushing through them as easily as hair.  
  
It was really a relationship that none of them had seen coming. It was a very slow process, slow enough to where the day their friendship had blossomed into romance was rather vague. Gradually walking closer together, sharing deeper secrets, comforting each other… Their bond had strengthened over time until eventually Sonic decided to ask for Shadow’s approval of making it official and made out with him in the middle of a local park.  
  
Less than two years ago, Shadow would have scorned at the idea of even being three feet away from the hedgehog in anything but a spar. Funny how time changed things.  
  
“Because I’m the only one who is willing to put up with your puns and keep up with your energy,” he replied, his tone seeming serious, though Sonic knew otherwise, and he laughed in response.  
  
“True…” he quirked a tiny grin. Even in his darkest moments, like this one, Shadow had a way of bringing back at least a little sunshine to his life. Sonic wasn’t a fan of sweet talk anyway. He loved Shadow’s quips and half-hearted insults, and returned them with fervor. It was Shadow’s actions that really showed how caring of a lover he was.  
  
Shadow let out a low hum as Sonic sulked against him. There wasn’t really much to do… He took a moment to nuzzle his head, before he started to get an idea.  
  
“Hey, it’s been a good few days… perhaps we can go visit Tails?” he offered. He knew the two tended to hang out a lot, even now, and he was sure the kit was feeling bored and lonely without anything to occupy his time. Sonic gave a small smile at that. Even though he was bedridden, Tails was still chipper and full of energy, something he’d been lacking in…  
  
“Sure, that sounds good… I’m gonna go freshen up,” he stated, peeling off his socks before shuffling to the bathroom. Shadow rolled his eyes at how callously the speedster just left clothes lying around; Chaos, it wasn’t that hard to keep a room tidy. He picked up said socks and took them to the laundry basket, his ear flicking at the sound of the water starting.  
  
“Damn… Now I need to find something to do… He always takes a while…” he huffed. Though at least one thing was, he always came out of the shower feeling a bit better… But if only he could feel even more at ease… “Wait a second…” he murmured to himself. A playful smirk came across his muzzle. It was unorthodox as hell, but… he had a feeling it was just what the blue hedgehog needed.  
  
\---  
  
The water was nice and pleasantly hot for Sonic, running down his fur and skin without being uncomfortable. He lightly rocked his head from side to side with a low purr, rubbing shampoo through the somewhat messy quills. Shadow had done good with his fingers, but some of it was still staying up due to just not being well-tamed the past couple weeks.  
  
The scent of mint and cucumber filled the large bathroom, further relaxing him, and he closed his eyes with a sigh. Perhaps a good visit would lift his spirits, at least for a while…. Hell, maybe even Knuckles would be up at last! He grinned at the idea, unaware of the door slowly opening.  
  
Naked except for his inhibitor rings—a necessary thing that drove Sonic nuts—he quietly stepped into the room. He loved Sonic’s shampoo as well, and it also masked his own scent. He’d spent a good few minutes getting himself worked up, so his natural scent was much stronger than normally. So with Sonic distracted, he was able to carefully get into the shower, crouching low before he enacted his plan.  
  
“Waah?!” Sonic practically yelped as he felt Shadow start kissing at his thighs, his quills frizzing out from reflex. He was just glad that Shadow chose a spot that wouldn’t result in him getting stabbed by his spines, but at the same time, he found it getting harder to focus… “Sha… Shadow…?”  
  
“Shh… Relax, Faker…” Shadow instructed. With deceptive tenderness, the tan muzzle worked its way up his legs, over his ass, leaving tingling kisses up his spine until he reached his shoulder. He pressed deep, pushing through the fur so he could lick, nip, and suckle on the skin underneath.  
  
“F…Fuuuuck, babyyyy…” Sonic groaned, his tail wagging at the lovely feelings. “I-I… Unnngh…”  
  
Shadow _never_ surprised him like this. Often it started in bed, with teasing touches and kisses on thighs, meant to drive the other wild so they’d go to down on the other’s ass.  
  
“Just relax…” he repeated again. “I’m going to make you feel _good_ tonight… even if I have to fuck you boneless.”  
  
“Heh… but you… topped last time… nngh!” Shadow didn’t seem to care about their preference for taking turns, as a wet finger prodded into his rim. There was no set place in their relationship. They treated each other as equals, being teasing and never exceeding the other’s limits. Though they had to admit, both could be real suckers for punishment when they were receiving.  
  
“This isn’t about…” Shadow kissed at his cheek, before turning him around to kiss him hungrily on his lips. “…whose _turn_ it is…” he continued, making sure his prey was too breathless to reply, “…it’s about me… helping you… get this off your mind. Mmph!”  
  
The blue hedgehog responded just as lustfully, craving Shadow’s heat and tongue. His eyes were already getting half-lidded, his ears and muzzle tinged red like Shadow’s eyes. He couldn’t really deny something like that. Shadow was a hell of a tiger in the sheets, and did plenty good at getting rid of his doubts with a few good touches.  
  
“Heh… cheeky devil…” he purred happily, placing his hands on Shadow’s shoulders, panting deeply from the onslaught. “You… knew I wouldn’t… ahh… let you do this… if you just _asked_ …” He barely cared about Shadow’s method of asking consent. The black hedgehog was an agent of GUN; being persuasive and whatnot was part of his—  
  
The hero’s train of thought was halted as a hot finger began to rub a teasing circle around his sheath, and he leaned his head into Shadow’s.  
  
“I know how to get around those walls you put up~” Shadow teased. He toyed with the swelling fleshy, furry ring, ensuring the other would get worked up quickly. Sonic began to shiver and groan with each gentle ministration to his crotch. His cock stirred inside the pouch, emerging from the warm, fleshy cave into the equally warm steamy air.  
  
Shadow was pleased with his results, but wanted more out of his lover. He wiggled the finger at his ass further in, making Sonic reflexively buck into him. Cock brushed against cock and brought forth a deeper moan.  
  
“Sh…Shadow…~” He watched as Shadow’s free hand pet his thigh, though it never touched his cock to really get him going. Sonic resisted the urge to whine; the speedster knew exactly what the other was doing. The more heated he became, the more he felt a pressure beneath his crotch. It wasn’t an orgasmic pressure, but something else that made him quiver in Shadow’s hold. His balls grew heavy, descending from his crotch.  
  
“There we go…” Shadow grinned, gently grasping his prize. Sonic purred in response, nearly rolling his head back, letting those skilled hands roll and grip his testicles. The other finger continued to teasingly rim him, half of it inside his ass to tease and stretch his insides. It had been a good while since they last had sex… Shadow was taking his time to make sure he was prepared.  
  
“C’mon…!” But that wasn’t to say Sonic was the most patient person. He resisted the urge to beg for it, instead trying to pull Shadow closer, to get that dick closer to his hole. But Shadow did have him beat in one thing, that being his strength. The Ultimate Life Form didn’t budge even on the wet shower floor. “I-I can take it! Fuuuuck meeee~”  
  
Shadow chuckled in amusement at Sonic trying to entice him. “You’re cute when you’re horny,” he teased the other, giving a quick jab to Blue’s prostate with his skilled finger. A yelp burst through Sonic’s lips, followed by a strand of pre-cum spurting out from his cock. “Just relax…” He applied gentle pressure to his lover’s furry orbs, causing him to shudder and moan.  
  
A second digit was soon introduced, and he had to whimper a bit at the slight burn. Neither was really fond of using lube, as it made things too slick. A little bit of pain really offset the pleasure they felt, and Shadow tended to leak a lot anyway.  
  
“Ahh… I’m getting so _hard_ hearing you m-make those noises…” Shadow gasped out, starting to nuzzle and lick at the fawn-hued chest. His tongue easily worked through the fur, dragging it up the short peach fuzz. Sonic’s ears reflexively tilted down slightly. His submissive instincts were a strong force, but he refused to totally give into Shadow’s teasing.  
  
“Heh… and you say my… mouth is only good f-for making… jokes and blowing you~” Sonic teased. He ran his hands through the long strands that made up his lover’s spines. Shadow grumbled something under his breath before sucking at one of the tiny nipples, his tongue flicking the hardened bud and sucking on it to bring it further out. Sonic groaned and started to rub below Shadow’s back quills, leaving burning trails up his spine. Shadow mewled at the touches, being particularly sensitive to the pleasurable feelings Sonic placed on him.  
  
“So… e-eager…” Shadow murmured. “Then let's… get to the point, huh?”  
  
Sonic let out a hot huff as Shadow effortlessly picked him up, which allowed him to work his fingers in even deeper. His feet curled slightly at each inward pump, accompanied by Shadow licking at his chest. The thick, tanned cock was hard and throbbing, and he couldn’t wait to feel that monster pounding away at him.  
  
Both hedgehogs were dripping pre, their position preventing all but what fell onto the shower floor from being washed away. Shadow’s cock was sleek and shiny from the somewhat thick, clear substance that oozed from his tip like a leaking faucet. But that was one leak Sonic would never want to fix. The smell of their musk started to become more potent, and Shadow nearly growled out in lust. It was a noise that Sonic loved to hear, as it meant that Shadow was having a really good time.  
  
“L-Let’s… do this…” he said in a thick gasp, pulling his fingers away. He was thick, sure, but their hands were big enough that two fingers were all that they needed. Sonic grinned and planted a shaky kiss on the black nose, having fun watching Shadow pant softly and try to settle himself.   
  
The real fun came, though, when Shadow’s hot, throbbing member eased its way into his body, effectively sending him into bliss. The water and pre-cum on his shaft and the force of gravity trying to bring him back down allowed for slow but easy access. Sonic knew that his lover wouldn’t want him to bleed unless it was from a love-bite. Soreness was pretty much a guarantee with their antics, but they made sure no one ever got hurt.  
  
Rouge, being the kind of person she was, had suggested some BDSM to ‘keep things interesting,’ but a bit of research had quickly led to a polite but defiant decline of such a thing. Neither of them wanted to be restrained in the least, and the idea of the domination-submission master-and-slave/pet concept made Sonic want to puke.   
  
“Huargh!!” He’d take good sex like this over that any day. Lots of teasing, touching, and pleasure was Sonic’s heaven. Shadow bucked up with a grunt, completely filling Sonic’s cavity with some still sticking out. “Fff-waahh… Yeah…”  
  
He teased the feathery fluff on Shadow’s chest in response, his way of saying he loved what Shadow was doing. He adored how Shadow tried to stuff him fully, but just couldn’t get that last little section inside of him because he was a bit too long. Waves of sensation rocked his body, trying to take it all in.  
  
The water was hot, Shadow was hot, his cock was hot… Everything was just heat and pleasure. The first thrusts reduced him to a groaning mess, as they tended to do. Shadow was tender but thorough, even going so far as to hike his legs up, making him shake as only Shadow’s hands and the shower wall was supporting him.  
  
Shadow kept a good pace with his thrusts, each one hard and fast enough to push Sonic against the wall, but not enough to hurt. His quills pushed out in random directions, and he gently reached forward for support. One hand went to Shadow’s shoulder, the other weaving through the stiff but lax quills, pulling Shadow slightly forward toward him.  
  
“Ooh, b-baby…” Sonic gasped. “You’re… an animal…” His brain started to get clouded with lust, making it hard to think or speak. He just knew he wanted more of Shadow, more of his dick and more of his roughness. He brought Shadow’s head toward him, making out with him hungrily. Shadow moaned hotly into the lip-lock, letting Sonic’s tongue into his mouth.   
  
Their flushes died down as they lost themselves in the moment, the blood pooling in their groins. Wet fur and skin met in muffled slaps, and Sonic felt Shadow’s fingers digging slightly into his thighs. Blue quills brushed up and down the sleek tiled wall. His tail would be wagging if he wasn’t pinned; Shadow was so damn good!  
  
He traced over the other’s mouth with his eager appendage, tasting the inner flesh and sliding over his teeth and cute fangs. The slight pricks of pain caused by the pointy canines only turned him on more. His dick felt like hot metal and his balls felt full already due to all the teasing and spikes of pleasure being shoved through him.  
  
A jolt of ecstasy tore its way up his body and Sonic had to let go to howl. There it was! That sweet spot, the little bundle that Shadow was so good at nailing after they got into it! “Hnnng!”  
  
“Hah… ah… Fuck yes…” Shadow huffed, feeling so good at the way Sonic squeezed around him. The keening wails were wonderful to hear any day, but they just seemed more erotic after missing them for so many days. He just kept going, watching the blue balls quiver and curl inward in preparation for his release, pre-cum leaking so beautifully. His heat, his scent, his tightness… It was so much!  
  
‘Almost there…’ he thought to himself, panting with the effort. He didn’t stop, aiming at his prostate until Sonic couldn’t take it.  
  
 “Anngh! Hrrr, AAAH, fuuuuck! Sh-SHADOW!! YES~!!” the hedgehog screamed as Shadow brought him to orgasm, his thick seed spurting up like a mini geyser before landing on his chest. He shuddered and shook with his release, every muscle on his body going into convulsions.  
  
Shadow let out a deep groan of his own, his head tilting forward slightly to rest on Sonic’s chest. Sonic’s orgasm caused his pucker to start squeezing spasmodically around his thick cock, and the pressure pushed him over the edge faster than he could comprehend. “S-Sonic…!” His voice came out as a breathy whine that sent a lewd shiver down Sonic’s spine. Potent jizz rocketed up into his insides, splashing over his flesh and smacking that sweet spot to give him a few more jolts of intense, mind-blowing pleasure. The strong static of Shadow’s Chaos Energy hit Sonic like a freight train, leaving him dazed, breathless, and seeing stars.  
  
The fat cock continued to thrust away at him despite cumming, as they tended to do. Shadow panted softly as he rode out his orgasm, his arms slightly shaking after the effort of holding him up for so long. Even super strength could only last for some time before he had to relax… He let Sonic down only once he felt he had no more to give from that burst, milking every drop out.  
  
Sonic chuckled and sighed in content, the sound music to Shadow’s ears. “That… was _awesome_ , Shads…” he said after a moment, grinning at his boyfriend. “Though… you think you could’ve gone any harder? I think my ass is burning…”  
  
“You are an ass…” Shadow muttered, stretching slightly as he pulled out of the tight pucker, though his face refused to settle into a neutral position, pleased as he was. Sonic only grinned at the empty insult. True to his word, he was feeling much better. “Shall we finish up?”  
  
Washing and rinsing off the warm cum was complemented by gentle kisses and tiny nips as they enjoyed their afterglow. Still, they had a hospital to visit, and cuddling in the shower would only lead to another session if they kept it up. A quick turn of the dial halted the water, allowing them to grab their towels from the rack to dry off.   
  
\---  
  
It didn’t take them long to get ready and head out of the workshop—Sonic refused to move out until Tails was ready for such a thing, and their journey to Station Square was much more relaxed and brighter than the previous ones.  
  
“…and seriously, what the hell is with the damn food here?” Shadow’s half-rant ended once Sonic opened the door, where Tails and Knuckles were looking up with bright eyes.  
  
“Tails! Knuckles!” the speedster said happily, giving the former a quick hug and fist-bumping the echidna. “Glad to see both of you. Finally stopped tryin’ to leave?”  
  
“Laugh it up, hedgehog,” Knuckles scowled. “You’ve been way more stubborn about hospitals than me…” It was only half-true, as Sonic was just a complainer when he was stuck. Sonic had never tore stitches open trying to leave… He just hated the idea that Sonic had something above him.  
  
Shadow crossed his arms as he took a seat, though he couldn’t help but smirk when he saw Sonic animatedly talking with his… their friends. It seemed that seeing Knuckles awake was what Sonic really needed, to know his friend was okay and no longer a flight risk.  
  
‘Nice job, Shadow. Mission success.’


End file.
